


Training Insight

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar is proud of the Not-Prey woman he is training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Insight

Scar still did not have many words in common with his human yet, but she was learning the sign language quickly. He could prey-mimic enough of her words to start training her how to survive among the yautja. First of all, he had taken her to the armorers. Some of the younglings armor had been adapted to fit her, though pieces of her Hard Meat armor had been worked into it.

Now, as he held a blade, and she used the staff-spear of his elder, he felt a deep sense of curiosity and pride. His human, prey-not-prey-now, would survive. She had helped him kill a queen with melee weapons. What better companion could a newly-blooded yautja warrior ask for?


End file.
